


Little League

by my_blue_wheelbarrow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternative Perspective, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Diary/Journal, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Original Character(s), single dad Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_blue_wheelbarrow/pseuds/my_blue_wheelbarrow
Summary: These are a few diary entries of Steve's daughters (11 and 16 years old) about their dad's love life (with one Bucky Barnes).
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	1. Natalie

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! ❁

- **12/03/2019** -

Dear Diary,  
How are you? I am feeling fantastic! And today it's not even because I got to take home Henry, our class hamster. But of course I'm happy about that too! But the bigger reason for my happiness is daddy! He was really happy today and I also know why. I asked Sarah and she asked daddy and then daddy told her and then she told me. She said that daddy was going out with somebody! Like a date!! I asked daddy if he's in love and he didn't even answer me because he was really nervous and then he was looking for his shirt that uncle Sam got him for his birthday and he couldn't find it and it was really chaotic.   
And while daddy was looking for his shirt and putting on so much of that stinky perfume I asked him if I could watch TV all night and he just said yes!! That means I don't have a bedtime tonight and Henry and I can watch TV forever. Or well at least until daddy comes back but he said he'll probably be back when we're sleeping already. Daddy told Sarah to watch me and to call if anything is wrong.   
I hope he's as happy as I am right now :-) 

\- **22/03/2019** -

Dear Diary,  
Do you remember when I told you about daddy having a date? He talked to Sarah and me and told us that his name is Bucky and that he's really nice and that he likes him a lot AND that he's coming over tomorrow! So they're having a date in our home. Daddy said that he wants to make dinner for him and then eat with us. Is it still a date if me and Sarah are there? I hope so because the way daddy talks about Bucky, he seems to be really nice. Daddy also said that Bucky is looking forward to meeting us. Daddy is excited. Bucky is probably excited too. I think I'm excited too. I will ask Sarah if she's excited. 

\- **23/03/2019** -

Dear Diary,  
Hi! I have to do homework but I want to tell you about Bucky real quickly. So his name is Bucky and he's a bit shorter than daddy but he has a lot of muscles too. His hair is longer than mine and it's also very dark. Yesterday he was wearing dark clothes but he smiles a lot and he even brought Nat and me candies! Oh, and he has a silver arm!! Bucky allowed me to touch it and it's very hard and cold. Dad said it's a prostis or something like that. I don't really care what it is but I do think that it's cool. I'll do my homework now. 

\- **13/04/2019** -

Dear Diary,  
Bucky has a cat!!!!!!

\- **24/04/2019** -

Dear Diary,   
I slept really badly last night. I had a scary nightmare but I don't want to think of it right now so I'm not going to tell you more about it. I woke up in the middle of the night and then I was so scared that I couldn't fall asleep again. I wanted to wake Sarah because she usually knows stories that make the scary thoughts go away but she was sleeping over at Valerie's place. So I had to wake daddy which I almost never do because I don't want him to think I'm a baby.   
But it was really bad! So I went to his room and whispered to wake up. Daddy didn't wake up but Bucky did!  
He asked me what was wrong and I told him about my nightmare. Then Bucky went to my room with me and I asked him to tell me a story. He told me a really cool story about superheroes and talking raccoons! It was a really fun story. One day I will write it down.   
Bucky also laid with me in my bed until I fell asleep. Sarah never does that.  
This morning Bucky was still in my bed sleeping when daddy came in. Daddy looked like he was about to cry when he saw Bucky. I hope it wasn't because he thought I stole Bucky from him. 

\- **05/05/2019** -

Dear Diary,   
Daddy's sick. He didn't even go to work today. I heard him talking to Bucky on the phone, saying that Bucky shouldn't come over and that he will be fine. Bucky came anyways and I think that's good because Bucky actually gets daddy to lie down and not get up again. Bucky says I should let daddy sleep and rest and doesn't allow me into his room. I think that's a bit mean because I've known daddy way longer but Bucky is older and probably knows more stuff than me. He's cooking soup for daddy right now and he promised me that we would watch Tangled later so it's okay. 

\- **14/05/2019** -

Dear Diary, 

I have a new friend! His name is Alpine and he's as white as the snow in winter! He is so fluffy and cute and he loves to cuddle! I always wanted to have a cat but daddy never allowed it. But now I have one!! Bucky said he couldn't just give me Alpine because that would be like me giving Sarah to him. I don't want to give Sarah to Bucky because she is MY sister. But I want Alpine to be MY cat. I'll have to talk to Bucky again. I'll also have to talk to daddy because he is allergic to cats. I'll tell you when Alpine is mine! 

\- **30/05/2019**

Dear Diary,  
I have another new friend!! This time it's not an animal. It's Becca. Cool name right? Becca is Bucky's little sister. But she's not really little, she's grown up. She looks a lot like Bucky and their hair has the same color. Becca visited us with Bucky today. Becca even brought Sarah some makeup and she got a plushie cat for me! It's black and I named it Becca. Becca (the human) is really cool. She played with me for a real long time (Sarah never played that much with me!) and then she told me that I could have Alpine!! Bucky said that wasn't true and then Becca said that since he had a boyfriend now he didn't need Alpine anymore. I don't have a boyfriend which means I get Alpine!! I love Becca (human), Becca (cat) and Alpine. 

\- **17/06/2019** -

Dear Diary,

I heard daddy say "I love you" to Bucky today! I know that's really important because he usually only says that to Sarah and me. It must mean that he sees Bucky as family now. Daddy never said it to Sharon and now I'm really glad about it. Bucky is so much better than Sharon! I hope Bucky said it back and sees daddy as family too. Bucky is so nice. I think I love him too. I'll write him a letter and tell him! Just saying it is boring. 

**Letter from Natalie Rogers to Bucky Barnes:**

Dear Bucky, 

I want to tell you something and I'm writing a letter because I think just saying it like daddy did is boring.   
I love you!   
That means that I see you as family and I hope you love me and Sarah too. Sarah doesn't say that she loves you but I know she does. I read her diary when she wasn't at home.   
I think you are really funny and friendly and pretty. Daddy probably thinks the same and that's very good!   
I'm very happy that you met daddy and that you like each other. I know that you're not really my dad because dad is and you're also not my mom but maybe you could be my second dad one day when you and daddy marry.   
Maybe I can call you papa then. Or pâpâ (that's french for DAD).   
You don't have to write me a letter to tell me that you love me. Saying it is enough. 

XOXO Nat ❤︎


	2. Sarah

\- **12/03/2019** -

Ugh. Why is my life like that? No, wait, let me rephrase it. Why is Natalie like that?! And why the heck is dad like that??!! He literally just said, and I quote, "Sarah, I'm going out with somebody tonight, please watch Nat and the hamster"! Just like that! Hello it is your daughter man why didn't he say something about having a date! Sometimes I think that man doesn't even trust his own flesh and blood. I asked who his date was and he only said that he's gotta get ready blah blah. Anyways, now I'm in a pretty bad mood because dad isn't at home and I'm mad at him for not telling me about his date. And apparently he told Nat that she could watch TV all night! I mean what the heck?! I swear to god if she lets that stupid hamster loose I will run away from home. 

\- **13/04/2019** -

Hey, so. I talked to dad about his date. I was still mad today but it was actually him who wanted to talk about it and I didn't want to be mad that obviously. So he told me about the guy (yes it's a guy, I thought my dad lied when he once told us he was bisexual, I wasn't sure he knew what it meant) and how they met and okay, I gotta admit, it's pretty damn cute. Basically this guy was balancing his groceries and they were about to fall down and dad, ever the hero, decided to help but he used too much force and pretty much walked into the guy and then of course, all his stuff fell down and his eggs broke and I'm pretty sure dad was blushing the whole time while frantically calling for a staff member to tell them about the damage. Dad himself told me that his face felt as if it was burning because he was embarrassing himself in front of the "cute guy". I mean, doesn't that sound like the meeting of two people in a movie?   
However, dad did sound pretty happy when he told me about the man and their date yesterday. I asked him if they had kissed and dad said no. Sweet how he's trying to trick his daughter after 16 years of living under one roof. 

\- **24/04/2019** -

Oh my god! Bucky is a treasure! I think I'm in love. I think dad is in love!!   
Yesterday Bucky was here at home and god I can't even. Let me start from the beginning.   
The day before yesterday dad told us that he invited Bucky home and that he wanted us to be nice because Bucky said he was looking forward to meeting us, I mean, how cute!?   
I wasn't really that hyped about it because I ~~think~~ used to think that dad had a really weird taste in romantic partners. Thinking of Sharon right there, ew. So in my mind I thought this Bucky was some guy who didn't want to pay for a shopping bag, living on the edge with all his groceries, I don't know. BUT NO! What a fool I have been!   
He is such a fine man! He's really muscular and has a really strong jawline and his smile is so cute and his eyes are so pretty and in general, he's just so pretty!   
Oh my god, am I thirsting over my dad's boyfriend?! Well, at least I understand why my dad would be thirsting over him. 

\- **01/05/2019** -

So, Bucky hangs out at our place more often now and he and dad are a real couple now. Basically official. They're really cute and dad seems a lot happier now that he's with Bucky. But man, really, if dinner is late one more time because they're making out in the kitchen I'll cry. 

\- **05/05/2019** -

Have I ever mentioned that I ~~fucking~~ love Bucky?? Dad's a bit sick and Bucky is behaving a bit like a mother hen, but it's cute really. Anyways, dad's sleeping and I was really growing desperate with my stupid physics project. It's about mechanical movements and very boring. Bucky almost witnessed me having a mental breakdown and I was about to yell at him to leave my room (he was bringing me some fruit, I told you, mother hen) but then he offered to help me.   
My first reaction was to laugh because my dad once helped me with a school project that wasn't art and I got a C. But I didn't want to be rude so I let Bucky help. Guess what I got?? An A+! Bucky is a damn genius when it comes to physics and technical stuff it's crazy. Anyways, I gotta do the dishes.   
I love Bucky!! 

\- **30/05/2019** -

Holy hell! I am not sure if the Barnes family can get cooler. Okay, yes, so far I only know Bucky and his sister but dude. She is so cool. I literally want to be like her when I'm older. First of all, she looks really badass with her dark hair and piercings and with perfect eyeliner. Second, she. is. so. funny.   
I mean I've always thought Bucky was the funniest guy ever (compared to my dad at least...) but Becca is so hilarious! Everything she says and the way she says it! I want to be her best friend. I hope she comes here more often. 

\- **13/06/2019** -

Hey, what's up?   
I just wanna write something down real quick. Bucky has a prosthesis for his left arm and dad once told us to not ask what happened or to stare at it or something. I wouldn't have done that anyway. However, today Bucky asked Steve, Nat and me to come over to his place. He lives in a small but cozy flat and he had paint pots and brushes lying around. He said that he'd get a new prosthesis and wanted us to paint the old one. Nat started clapping as soon as the request left his mouth and dad just smiled. I thought it was a really cute idea.   
Nat sat in Bucky's lap and dad and I sat on the couch on each side of him. Bucky laid his arm on his coffee table and everyone painted a part of his arm. I gotta say, Nat definitely inherited dad's art skills. She's only 11 and her cat looked way better than my landscape. Dad painted a really pretty cherry tree blossoming in light pink colors. It looked amazing.   
When we were done Bucky cried a bit and then dad cried a bit and yes, then I cried a bit too. It was sweet, okay!? 

\- **01/07/2019** \- 

Bucky is moving in and that's great but I swear if I hear one of them moan out of any other reasons than pain I will quit.

**Author's Note:**

> Had to set this in 2019 because 2020 doesn't really work how I wanted it to ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
